Death Mask
by DragonMage2
Summary: short story I wrote for school... feel the revenge!


Kheirn smiled to himself as he dispatched the third guard with a quick slash to his side. "They weren't even a challenge," he thought to himself. He was happy for once which, for a very long time, had been very unusual.  
  
It had been four long years since Kheirn had started on his quest for revenge. He had never been the same since Alusariel had shamed him by kicking him out of the Rogues Guild of Luskan. Now, after the four long years of waiting, training and watching that Kheirn would be able to sate his never-ending hunger for vengeance.  
  
Running up the stairs to the third floor of the shady five-story building Kheirn listened. He heard a familiar click and dove downward. Barely five inches above his waist were three poisoned crossbow bolts in the wall. They were still shaking from impact when Kheirn got up. Softly Kheirn said, "You can't stop me that quickly Alusariel."  
  
The third floor was where the guild trainees were housed. Kheirn was smart enough to pick his day for revenge on the same day that most of the trainees were gone on a training trip to Neverwinter Forest. Exceedingly more skilled, Kheirn just slid past the ones that were left and slit the throats of any who took notice to the "moving shadow" that was Kheirn.  
  
Kheirn quickly made it to the fourth floor. Here he would have to be a bit more careful. Alusariel kept his higher ranked guild members and special gusts here. Kheirn had a strange feeling he was being watched, a feeling he had learned shouldn't be dismissed.  
  
Suddenly a morning star was swung at Kheirn. Kheirn rolled out of the morning stars deadly swing that ended with a chunk of marble getting knocked off of the nearest pillar. Looking up Kheirn saw what his foe was. It was a bugbear, nearly eight feet tall and hairier than a dog. Having its weapon stuck in the pillar the monster was cursing loudly in its own gutteral language. Seeing his chance Kheirn grabbed his saber and plunged it deep into the bugbear's side. The monster was not dead yet though.  
  
Finally freeing his weapon, the bugbear swung it at Kheirn. Kheirn, surprised that the monster was still standing in a pool of its own blood, did not fully escape the morning star. One of the wicked spikes had made a gash along his left leg. Wincing at the pain Kheirn toppled over. Not forgetting of the bugbear he rolled over to see that it was about to swing at him again. Quickly Kheirn grabbed a throwing knife from his boot and threw it. The dagger found its target and plunged into the bugbear's chest. It dug in until it had pierced the heart. The bugbear grabbed at its chest as if he could do something to save himself. He fell dead before he could pull out the dagger.  
  
Kheirn quickly got up despite the thrashing pain in his leg. He retrieved his dagger from the foul corpse of the monster. He ripped some of the monster's shirt off and wrapped it around his bloody leg. He then proceeded to the final floor.  
  
Alusariel was waiting. He knew that Kheirn was coming, otherwise the bugbear wouldn't have been there. He knew how far Kheirn could go with vengeance, because vengeance was Kheirn's downfall. Four years ago Kheirn had murdered another guild member out of revenge. In a practice duel the other guild member had beaten Kheirn. It shouldn't have been so bad, but Kheirn was not used to losing. Alusariel saw the hate in Kheirn's eyes when he lost. The demonic red glow of absolute hate shone in his eyes. The next day the other guild member was found with his throat slit and Kheirn was removed from the guild. Alusariel knew that Kheirn would kill the bugbear, he just wanted it to weaken him. Alusariel wanted the pleasure of killing Kheirn all to himself. All he had to do was wait a little longer.  
  
Kheirn reached the final floor to see Alusariel waiting. "He knew." thought Kheirn. It did not matter to Kheirn however, Alusariel would still die by his hands.  
  
Alusariel saw Kheirn's eyes. They had not dimmed in the least. The red-orange fire had still not been, "and they never will," decided Alusariel. Alusariel had already noticed Kheirn's leg.  
  
Kheirn rushed in saber leading the way with his curved dagger coming in behind it, the magic imbued in it causing it to glow slightly. He quickly slashed up torwards Alusariel's shoulder. Before it reached there it was blocked by one of Alusariel's two Ykesha, his magic short swords that were curved like a dragonfly's wing. Alusariel swung his ykeshas at Kheirn's throat, missing by less than two inches. Kheirn lept back bracing for Alusariels next attack. Alusariel came in low with one ykesha and high with the other. Kheirn blocked the low slash easily while leaning back to avoid the other, feeling the brush of air against his chest. Kheirn retaliated by swinging his saber at Alusariel's legs, which Alusariel dodged by jumping. Alusariel came down with both ykesha so fast he barely dodged them. Kheirn barely dodged a full hit. While one ykesha missed, the other nicked his arm, leaving a red line on it. Kheirn, seeing his chance when Alusariel loosened up believing Kheirn to be defeated, took his dagger and plunged it into Alusariel's stomach. Alusariel coughed up blood and stared in disbelief. Kheirn just smiled and turned to walk away.  
  
Alusariel was not going to die without doing anything. Taking the dagger from his stomach he flung it at Kheirn. Kheirn turned quickly and tried to dodge it, but his wounded leg would not let him move quick enough. The dagger plunged deep into his side and Kheirn fell. They both knew they would die, but they were both consent with what was happening and they both had a smile for a death mask. 


End file.
